


Just some stored energy

by WannabeCreativeAuthor



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chubby, Other, venom likes soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeCreativeAuthor/pseuds/WannabeCreativeAuthor
Summary: Venom's powers might be incredible, but his appetite has some consequences for his host's figure, about which Eddie isn't at all pleased. At first. Until Venom finds a way to show his appreciation for the new softness around his human's middle.





	Just some stored energy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even into Marvel, but I saw Venom and just needed to write this.

There was no way around it, the button on his jeans just wouldn't close. 

Eddie sighed and looked down. He'd had a large breakfast, consisting of an obscene amount of scrambled eggs on toast, with an even larger mass of bacon and cheese. But even if he deducted that from the sight before him, his stomach still protruded more from the rest of his body than it had about three months ago. 

Venom's hunger was constant, and the symbiote had a way of getting what he wanted. Most of the food consumed, and most importantly the occasional criminal, was absorbed by the alien's metabolism, but apparently there was a bit more than enough left for Eddie's body. 

Right now, Venom was happy, sort of purring in the back of Eddie's head. 

Eddie stepped in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom and lifted the worn T-shirt. Yup, his belly was definitely noticeable. He prodded at it. 

**What are you doing?**

"We need to go on a diet.", Eddie said without answering Venom's question. 

**I thought we were going to the park.**

"We are. Well, if I can find some pants that still fit... Going on a diet means cutting back on food." 

**Why would we do that?**

Venom sounded slightly alarmed. 

"Look at that!", Eddie gestured towards his exposed stomach. 

Unnecessarily, Venom materialized his head out of Eddie's chest and looked down. He could've seen perfectly well through Eddie's eyes. 

"Does your species have a concept of getting fat?" 

**It's just stored energy, Eddie, I don't see why you're making such a fuss.**

"You're sharing this body now, don't you want us to look good?" 

**There is nothing wrong with this body.**

"I guess your perspective is a... different one. Being an alien and all." 

**I know what I like.**

Eddie paused for a moment, this conversation had taken a turn for the decidedly weird. 

"What?" 

**I think you look good, Eddie, I don't know why you'd want to change anything.**

Eddie cleared his throat "Uh, thanks buddy, I appreciate the sentiment. But this still has to go.", he grabbed a portion of his belly for illustration. 

A black tentacle snaked its way down and poked the softness around his middle. 

**Shame** , Venom commented. The tentacle stroked along the bare skin. **So soft.**

Eddie blushed. This was new. 

"What... what are you doing?" 

**Nothing** , Venom said, feigning innocence while another tentacle joined the first and continued caressing. 

It was weird, not like the feeling when Venom took over and enveloped him like a suit, although it came close. The gooey texture felt actually sort of nice on Eddie's skin. 

Little tendrils spread over his chest, touching and slithering. Eddie could see them move under the shirt, in the mirror. What he could also see was that his nipples were hard. 

Shit. 

From the tentacles on his belly split some more tendrils, wandering lower... 

"Wait!", he said, trying to pull the raggedy T-shirt down again. More blood was rushing to his face. 

**Why?** , Venom asked, but the tentacles stopped in their tracks obediently. **You're enjoying it, I can feel it.**

"Dammit.", Eddie muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair. He turned away from the mirror and sat down on the bed. 

"Yeah, it felt... nice.", he explained. It still did, the tentacles were wrapped around his middle under the shirt, like a pair of arms. "But... do you, _fuck_ , do you understand what... what you're doing there?" 

Oh god, would he really need to have The Talk with an alien symbiont? 

**I know what sex is, Eddie.**

"Well... good.", was everything he managed to say. 

Venom waited patiently while Eddie gathered his thoughts. 

"OK, alright, you know what sex is." 

**Yes.**

"And you want to do that? Now?" 

**You're kind of killing the mood.**

"Well sorry that I'm trying to make sure every party involved has given their consent and fully understands what they're doing!" 

**So you consent?**

That caught him off guard. There was really no pretending when the other party had full access to your head. Not every single thought, but a general sense of what was going on. 

Eddie could feel Venom chuckle lightly when he found the answer. 

"Have you even, you know, done that before?" 

**Not in the sense you're thinking of, and not with a human.**

Eddie nodded absentmindedly. A warm tentacle was running up and down his spine, massaging his back. Involuntarily he leaned into it. 

For a moment he closed his eyes. 

Whenever Venom's hunger got very intense, Eddie could feel it, the urge to shove anything in his immediate vicinity down his throat. Now he concentrated, focused his gaze inward. He had gotten better at reading Venom, just like the alien could read him. Obviously he wasn't as good at it as the symbiont, or he would've seen his scenario coming, but what Venom radiated now was a different kind of hunger. 

Not an all-consuming one, quieter, a bit more controlled, tingling, but powerful. 

Eddie shivered. Was that what arousal felt like for Venom? 

It was kind of intoxicating, feeling someone else's desire. Goosebumps were forming on his forearms even though his skin was burning. 

"Will you stop if I say so?" 

**Of course.**

"OK.", Eddie nodded for emphasis and swallowed. Then he reached a hand under his shirt and placed it on the tentacle that was still there. It flowed around his arm like warm water. The other one resumed stroking his stomach. 

Venom had a surprisingly light touch when he wanted to. 

**Relax, I'm not going to hurt you.**

Eddie felt himself gently coerced to lie back. Somehow his body found that to be kind of a turn-on. 

He would've expected himself to be more freaked out by the prospect of having sex with an alien, but he'd spent about three months with Venom in his head and he was getting quite used to strangeness. 

Slowly a tendril moved downwards, but was hindered by the jeans and boxershorts. 

"Ah, sorry.", Eddie mumbled, reaching down and shimmying out of both garments until they sat round his knees. 

His cock was only at half-mast, and he felt a bit silly, lying there on the bed half-naked, so exposed. From this angle his belly looked even worse, how hadn't he noticed until now? It rose up like a mountain whenever he breathed. Eddie tried to suck it in. 

Venom must've noticed his insecurity, cause he chided **Stop that** , followed by a tentacle pushing the T-shirt up to his armpits. 

His chest had gone a little softer, too. Multiple little tendrils touched him, rubbed his skin and did the same on his stomach. When they circled his nipples, he uttered a small "Mhhmm", feeling his pleasure being echoed by Venom. 

A tendril moved down again, this time undisturbed. Experimentally it wound round his erection. Heat pooled in Eddie's stomach and he closed his eyes, lips parted in a silent moan. 

Encouraged by that, Venom moved the tendril up and down. Now he moaned out loud. The texture of Venom's mass felt strange on his cock, but not unpleasant. On the contrary. 

The tentacle kept on moving, slow, deliberate. Little offshoots trickled down from it to his inner thighs, touching the sensitive skin there. 

Eddie spread his legs slightly and bucked his hips into the touch. Venom was buzzing with excitement in his head. 

The tendril sped up its movement around his cock, and Eddie moaned again when it stroked over the head. Venom's gooey texture made it feel a bit like a blow-job, minus the wetness. 

As if Venom had read his thought, which he might just have, the black mass shifted so that it enveloped Eddie's cock fully. 

"Oh _fuck_ ", he panted. It felt amazing. The whole thing pulsed around him, in fact all of Venom's tendrils pulsed. Like a heartbeat, speeding up in tune with Eddie's arousal. 

He gripped the sheets, breathing heavily. There were little tendrils all over him now, writhing, winding around his arms and legs. They were touching every inch of his body, stroking softly, holding him. But there was something missing... 

"Venom?", he moaned, "I want to - _ah_ \- touch you." 

The symbiont understood. A black mass pooled at the juncture between Eddie's chest and stomach. Venom still pulsated, now he couldn't just feel it, he could also see it. 

He loosened his grip from the sheets and instead grabbed the black, gooey mass, kneaded it between his fingers, feeling the texture. Tiny offshoots rippled around his wrists, almost shuddering. Eddie could feel Venom's hunger intensify, which in turn fired his arousal. 

All nerves in his body stood on end, making his skin highly susceptible for every little touch. He sighed softly when one of the tentacles placed little suctioning sensations all over his belly, like tiny kisses. At the same time another pair of tendrils rubbed his nipples, it was almost too much. So many movements teasing him, he was prickling all over. 

Eddie panted and moaned, pressing his hands desperately into the black goo, while trying to thrust into the firm grasp around his cock. He could feel himself edging close. 

Venom pulsated quicker as well and sped up the movement around his cock. 

"Mhhmm, ah yeah!", Eddie breathed, bucking his hips. The pressure and rhythm were just right. He bit his lip, digging into Venom like putty, and then with a final moan he came. Hard. The pulsing mass on his chest contracted into a ball at the same time as his orgasm, and then melted into a loose puddle again. It still pulsed in the aftershock, in sync with Eddie's heartbeat. 

Eddie closed his eyes and just lay there, waiting for his breathing to slow down again, enjoying the calm bliss that followed an orgasm. 

**That was good** , Venom commented, his voice even lower than normal and a bit ragged. 

Eddie chuckled. "Yeah, yeah it was." 

All the tendrils were disappearing into his body again, but the mass on his chest stayed. It moved a little lower, until it sat on his belly, curling up not unlike a cat. 

"You really like that, huh?", Eddie grinned, lazily stretching and putting one hand behind his head. With the other he stroked the Venom-goo. 

**It's soft** , Venom said. 

"We're still gonna work out though.", Eddie said, and Venom made an unhappy sound, "But we can skip the diet.", he grinned. 

A bit of pudge wouldn't hurt probably if he was otherwise fit, right?


End file.
